Come play with me
by OtakuCertified
Summary: Maka is invisible at school even her childhood friend ignores her. So she is shocked when someone invites her to a party. In a game she is dared to stay in the quarantined woods for two hours. What she thinks will be simple and pointless turns out to be a living nightmare, except Maka can't wake up from this one. Rated M for violence. One Shot


**Whispers rushed through the winds "Don't go into the woods Maka Albarn..."**

Maka was sitting around the circle participating in a game of truth or dare. Not like anyone has even asked her, or noticed her. People were drunk at this high school party and Maka just sat in the circle so she didn't look so antisocial. An old childhood friend named Soul was in the circle too but at the end junior high he just stopped talking to her, and that's when she became invisible.

"Hey Albarn," A girl asked and Maka looked up "Truth or dare?" She snickered.

"She'll just pick truth, so always did before..." Soul laughed and everyone joined in. Maka gritted her teeth. _I hate you Soul Evans..._ She thought. It was almost like her heard what she thought because he ceased laughing. "Guys it wasn't that funny now let's see what she chooses." He grunted.

"I choose dare..." Maka sighed. This is how they always get people to choose dare. By teasing them because they usually pick Truth. How fucked up is that?

"I dare you to spend two hours in the deathly woods!" Liz snickered. Another popular girl. Soul looked at her.

"Liz that place is quarantined by the government, not just the police!" His eyes looked a little spastic.

"Fine I'll do it. That quarantine was set in 1934 anyway. It isn't like Slendermen is in there," _Although I wish he was so he could kill me_ "It's two measly hours to waste that I don't care about." Maka stood up. It was like the party stopped.

_X

Soul, Liz, Black Star, Death the Kid and Tsubaki followed Maka to the deathly woods. Before she went in Soul took her cellphone and programmed his number in.

"Call when the time is up and I'll come get you." He looked at her sternly. Trying to convey something to her. "Text me or something is you get scared-" Maka stopped him with a glare.

"You don't talk to me for almost three years and you think you have the right to care about my safety? Screw you _**Evans**_" Maka hurried into the thick brush of the of the pine trees. Soul stood there in shock. Not because she said that but because she was right.

"Do you think you think she'll be alright?" Tsubaki asked. Soul shrugged.

"Some serial killer just took his victims there and killed them. No biggie she'll be perfectly fine. The most that will happen is she finds the missing body and starts talking to it." Liz laughed and only Black Star joined in.

"That is actually completely wrong. That serial killer didn't kill those girls in this forest in was the one by Su lake." Kid corrected.

"Then why was this place quarantined?" Black Star asked.

"I believe it started in 1906, campers just disappeared never to be found. When their bodies were found forensic experts said they were swallowed by a giant snake and the teeth marks only matched one. The Titanboa. The problem is that snake had been extinct for billions of years. The disappearances died down until five years after that all the children living near the forest got up in the middle of the night and walked into the forest. Like in some kind of trance. If people tried to stop they committed violent acts and went on their way. After screams of missing people started in the middle of the night and a paranormal crew decided to investigate. Only the camera was found and some disturbing images were on it. Like demon figures or something. After that the government quarantined the place..." Kid stared at the woods. "We should really go get her." He stated. Soul nodded and started forward.

"You can't, if she comes back before the time period is up some girls are gonna drench her in pigs blood. It was the whole reason they invited her to this stupid party in the first place." Liz explained. "That's why I chose this dare for her. So if she chickens out she can just go home and they won't know." Liz admitted.

"Cute, you do have a soft side Thompsan!" Black Star teased. "Come on let's go! We have a party to finish. Let's dance to the music on Souls phone"

Maka walked through the shadowy forest. Twigs snapped under her feet. _I should've kept to my original plan and wit for them to leave before going home. But he just haaad to say he'd come and get me! Idiot..._ Maka was left alone with her thoughts once again. The chilling night air pricked at her skin _Why is it so cold? It's the middle of summer and it feels like winter in this forest...oh no...I don't know my way out. What was that? God dammit Maka get yourself together. Just climb this tree and see where you are..._Maka climbed the tree, grasping at branches. Something pulled on the back of her yellow sweater vest. Yanking her down to the ground, but when she looked around. No one was there.

"Soul if that's you I swear you'll regret that! Soul you followed me in here didn't you?" Maka shouted. Tiny tears formed in her eyes from her skinned knees. Maka dusted off her skirt and looked around once more. "Whatever...I think it was this way." Maka grudgingly walked again through the inky black forest. Every once awhile footsteps would step out of sync with hers. Sweat ran down the back of her neck and she tried to brush it off as just the wind. The trees branches swayed and rattled from a nonexistent wind. The footsteps now were completely out of sync as she picked up her pace. A childs giggle echoed through the forest. _Just ignore it, just ignore it, just ignore it...that isn't Soul playing some stupid prank. The rumors about this place were true weren't they...NO stop freaking out Maka just find the edge of the forest. Maybe run. _Maka spotted familiar trees by the markings and the way some of them fell against each other.

"**Where do you think you're going?**" A little girls voiced asked.

_X

Souls phone was hooked up to the stereo to blast his music. People drank and danced around as he leaned against the wall. A few girls had already tried to get him to dance but it was no use. The only girl he ever danced with was the one he had a crush on. Maka Albarn. _Who hates my fucking guts *sigh* I don't blame her. It is completely my fault...it's past the two hour mark, did she already go home? She could've- oh right...Dammit when did things get this shitty between us._

"Hey Soul your phone is ringing and it's cutting our tunes. Hurry up and answer it." Black Star snapped him out of his thought. Soul shrugged and picked up the phone. He didn't know the number. It was a private number. "Private number huh? Answer so it goes on the speakers!" Black Star poked the screen to answer the call. A scream ripped through the speakers, everybody stopped. Heavy sobs and panting and what seemed to be the sound of running through dead leafs. A large gust of wind blew into the speakers causing everyone to cover their ears and wince until a large thud was heard.

"My arm...my arm is bleeding," Maka's voice rung through Souls ears. "Please...p-please just leave me alone. I'll never come back here, I'll switch towns...God there is too much blood." She sobbed. Murmurs whispered through the crowd about what was happening and if this was a joke. The phone sounded like it was dragged up a tree and Maka made horrible gasping sounds like if she was being choked. She screamed again. Longer, sobs and cries of mercy laced the dagger of her screams. She was dropped to the ground and feebly tried to run again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... I never even got to apologize to Soul. I'm sorry Soul. No...NO PLEASE DON'T I DON'T WANNA BE STABBED AGAIN. I JUST WANNA SEE SOUL." She shouted and the scuffling in the background told them that this, was an unfortunate pocket dial. Maka feel over again, like she was tripped.

"_**Come play with me...**_" An eerie little girls voice seeped through the speakers.

"I'm never going to get the chance to tell Soul...tell Soul that I love him," Maka wept but found her courage. "Like hell! I'm getting out of here" Maka shouted again and got up.

"_**Where are you going? DON'T LEAVE!**_"

"Ma...ka" Soul broke the word. Tears streamed down his face but he wiped them away. He grabbed his phone with a trembling clutch "Listen to me Maka, I'm coming so just stay alive. I will find you and never let you out of my sight again!" He shouted at the receiver.

"S-soul? Oh no...this forest it's screwing with my mind too...like it did to-" Soul ripped out the cord and ran out the door. Liz, Kid, Tsubaki and Black Star following after. Soul ran as fast as he could to older part of the town. Luckily it wasn't that far but time was the enemy.

_X

Maka ran, her legs were on fire as blood from the cuts she sustained spurted out from them. She couldn't feel her left arm. Too much blood loss was making her dizzy and disoriented to a point where she thought she had heard Souls voice. The girl who was chancing after her was someone she knew. Patty Thompsan. Liz Thompsans little sister who went missing three years ago. She wanted to play with her. Patty always played a little rough but the black mark on Maka's neck was a little too much. A large movement circled round. It was a snake that was as long as two city buses. A Titanboa.

"They are supposed to be extinct...how...oh god I'm going to be eaten by a giant snake" Maka's tear stained face contorted into horror.

"_**NO! This one is my playmate. Get lost slinky**_" Patty commanded. The snake complied giving Maka a chance to keep running. Maka ran full force into another person. It was Soul.

"Maka!" He shouted.

"Soul!" She could barely conjure a whisper. Maka screamed again and crawled away feebly. Soul grabbed her bad wrist and pulled her to the way out. The rest stood out there, waiting anxiously. Maka's stomach lurched and she shifted then promptly threw up. Gagging on the bloody after taste. Soul pulled her onto his lap. Fearing what may happen next.

"Pat..ty" Liz gasped. Her younger sister was floating in the air in a white dress with a strange glowing light.

"Liz no!" Tsubaki stepped in front. The raven haired girl was pulled in the inky black shadows of the forest.

"You bastard I'll kill you!" Black Star ran into the forest after her. Never to be seen again...

_**Come play with me...**_

* * *

**So I decided to write this after being bored. My next Soma story is gonna be a long One shot (when I mean long I mean over 10,000 words) It'll be placed in an insane asylum. See ya**

**Love**

**O.C Key**


End file.
